Articles in the form of substantially flat rectangular or square diskettes, such as used in word processing or the microfilm industry, are stored in generally rectangular, elongated holders, with the holders having slots into which each individual diskette is inserted for storage. The holders may be in the form of a case or a drawer within a cabinet. Since these diskettes are generally of relatively thin cross section and are aligned in side-by-side relation during storage in conventional slotted holders, it is difficult for a person seeking a particular diskette to view the indicia of identification on the diskette. Typically, the indicia of indentification are provided on an upper edge portion of each diskette in the form of a tag or label. Conventionally, it is necessary to manually slide each diskette within the slot a distance from the remainder of the diskettes to permit the indicia of indentification to be viewed so that the desired diskette may be identified and selected.